Twice born, once raised
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: What would happen if at the young age of 8 Hiccup was kidnapped by dragons and turned into a young Nightfury, then 5 years later at the age of 13 went back to Berk? Well, I cant tell you that! You'll have to read and find out wont you. Rated T because I worry too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, you may of read my ROTG stories, well, I decided to do something a little different, cuz I am a HUGE fan of HTTYD. I don't own any of the characters, except Raven and Koda. Let us begin...**

Hiccup was 8 years old, the village was under attack and there was nothing Hiccup could do to help. He was just standing at his front door watching as the dragons destroyed the village. There was suddenly a huge explosion and the shockwave caused Hiccup to be blown off his feet, he hit his back off the ground and lay there for a moment, stunned. Suddenly there was a monstrous nightmare above him, he yelled and stood up, but he got a head rush and had to stay still and close his eyes. However, when he opened his eyes, the monstrous nightmare was right in front of his face and was about to incinerate him with its fire. Hiccup felt frozen to the spot, he couldn't do anything, not even move. He closed his eyes and waited for is fate.

He heard a huge smashing sound and a grunt, he opened his eyes and saw his father Stoick, the chief, had just rammed the monstrous nightmare from the side and sent it into the side of the house. "Dad!" yelled Hiccup, his eyes were filled with fear, Stoick turned around and opened his mouth to talk when there was suddenly a huge cry of "NIGHTFURY! GET DOWN!" Hiccup turned around just in time to see a burst of purple light and one of the wooden pillars come crashing down. Stoick went up to Hiccup and told him to stay put, but just as Stoick was leaving there was the familiar screaming of a nightfury's wings and a yell of "HELP!" Stoick spun round and saw Hiccup being carried off in the paws of a nightfury, he grabbed a hammer off the ground and threw it as hard as he could at the beast, but the nightfury easily dodged it, and it was beginning to fly away.

The kids were all looking out of the safe house window, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs had been told to stay in there till the raid was over. Ruffnut suddenly spoke up "hey, wonder why Hiccup's not here?" Snotlout and Tuffnut sniggered, "why would we want that loser to be here?" They all shrugged, except Astrid, she just smirked. Suddenly there was cry of "HELP!" Tuffnut spoke up "did that voice sound familiar to anyone?" all the 8 year olds ran out of the safe house and stood at the top of the tree clustered hill, "WOAH a nightfury!" said Ruffnut, "what's it carrying?" asked Fishlegs, all the others saw that the nightfury was indeed carrying something. However, it was Astrid who noticed what it was, "its carrying Hiccup!" she shouted, all the pre-teens realised it was true. They watched as Stoick threw a hammer at it, and the dragon dodged, and they saw the nightfury carry Hiccup away.

**well, that's it, review and tell me what you thought of this. Darkwolfpup22 signing off. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkwolfpup22 here. I don't own any of the characters except Raven and Koda. Thnx for the reviews.**

Hiccup opened his eyes, he must of blacked out. He looked down and saw, ahh! the sea! It then all came flooding back to him, standing outside his house, the monstrous nightmare, the nightfury taking him away, wait... Hiccup slowly looked up, he was met with a black scaly body and acid green eyes. He opened his mouth and gave a big yell of "AAAAH! The nightfury looked down surprised, jerked a little to the left and almost dropped the small 8 year old. When Hiccup stopped yelling, and that wasn't very long, he saw a volcano, that must be the dragon island. Even though Hiccup was only young, his father - Stoick, had told him a lot about the dragons and the plan to kill them all.

For some reason though, they flew right past the island and neared a black mountain. The nightfury soared into a cave in the black mountain. They flew threw a maze of twisty winding tunnels, when they came to huge cave inside the mountain. Its was there where the nightfury finally put Hiccup down. As soon as the nightfury let go and Hiccup's feet hit the ground, he took off at a sprint and curled against a big smooth-ish boulder. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he felt the rock behind him move. He looked to the left and was met with a pair of blue eyes.

Hiccup leapt backwards and hit his back off a rock, "OW!" he yelled, he rubbed his back, the rock then stood up, it was another nightfury, except it had sapphire eyes. Hiccup pressed his back against the rock he was against, the nightfuries walked over to him. The one with the blue eyes put its paw on his chest, Hiccup tried to push it off but he was just too weak. Suddenly white hot pain exploded through both his mind and body. The last thing he remembered was falling to the ground, before everything went black.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes, he felt... different. He felt heavier, stronger and warmer. He stood up and almost immediately fell back over again. What was wrong with him? He turned his head and saw the two nightfuries from before. He went to leap backwards but found he couldn't. He managed to look down at himself and... wait a minute! Was that... his body? Its was black, scaly and very dragon like, wait a minute, HE WAS A NIGHTFURY!

Hiccup stared at himself in shock, he was about as big and slender as a cougar and a velvet black colour. There was a collection of water on the floor in front of him, he looked into it and saw he had the same colour eyes that he had when he was a human. He turned to the two older nightfuries, "what did you do to me?" The nightfury with the green eyes walked forward and in a deepish growl went "we made you into something better... son"

**Well, that's it that's the end of chapter 2. Thnx for reading. Darkwolfpup22, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, its me Darkwolfpup22. Thnx for all the reviews I received, I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this fanfic. I don't own many of the characters or the movie. ENJOY!**

_Hiccup stared at himself in shock, he was about as big and slender as a cougar and a velvet black colour. There was a collection of water on the floor in front of him, he looked into it and saw he had the same colour eyes that he had when he was a human. He turned to the two older nightfuries, "what did you do to me?" The nightfury with the green eyes walked forward and in a deepish growl went "we made you into something better... son"_

Years later

It had been 5 years since Hiccup had been adopted by his new family. He was now 13. There was his new dad - Toothless, Toothless was highly respected and he had acid green eyes. Then there was his mum, Raven, she was extremely beautiful and had sapphire eyes, and dark navy blue scales.

The nightfury species was dying, and they knew they had to do something about it, so the remaining nightfuries kidnapped children and turned them into nightfuries, it sounded awful, but they only took, unloved, beaten, mistreated, upset, unwanted, and abandoned children, so far there were 3 human turned nightfuries, they could switch between full nightfury and half nightfury half human. Hiccup was one of them, his nightfury form was slightly small but he was fast, he had moss green eyes if you looked extremely closely at his scales, you would see they are a very, very dark shade of emerald green. In in half human form (HE LOOKS LIKE FROM THE 1ST MOVIE) but he had slightly darker hair and his pupils were actually rounded diamonds, he also had small nightfury claws and he could still breathe fire. In his half human form, he had better aim, strength, speed and dodging ability than a regular human. There were also two slits in his green tunic top and brown vest to make room so his wings could fit through.

The other 2 human/nightfuries were his best friends - Shade and Koda. Shade was 15 and he had black/brown hair and yellow eyes, he was actually quite muscular, he had been abandoned because he was small and weak when he was 9, and not to mention the fact that his family were freaked out by his yellow eyes. He had built himself up and up since becoming a nightfury and now was strong and fit. His human/nightfury form was that he still had yellow eyes, except they had diamond pupils, he also wore a v-cut light brown tunic top and brown pants with black boot/shoe/things, -** whatever they actually wear in the movie. **His wings were powerful and his claws were slightly sharper than they should have been, his tail was very strong and could strike extremely fast. He sort of was like a big brother to Koda and Hiccup.

Koda however was quite a pretty 13 year old girl, she had white eyes in both human hybrid and nightfury form, except in human form her pupils were diamonds. She was the fastest of the lot, and had a very quick tongue that could leave anyone speechless. In nightfury form, if you looked close at her scales you would see they were a very pretty deep/dark purple. In her human hybrid form, her wings and tail were the same colour, her wings were strong but nimble, her tail was very flexible and could wind around people and squeeze them to death, a bit like a snake, but with tailfins. Her claws were deadly and sharp. She had dark chocolate brown hair that she wore in a low ponytail with a lock of it left out. She also had a belt that held a knife and wore dark blue pants with grey boots. She wore a maroon tunic long sleeve top with a dark brown collar and a thin black leather bracelet.

The three of them were lying on the grass just outside nightfury mountain, about 20 nightfuries lived there and Shade, Koda and Hiccup had been accepted into the nightfury community, the queen of the other species had repeatedly asked the nightfuries to join her but they declined every time. Nightfuries were highly respected dragons and were very proud. The leader of the nightfuries was Hiccup's grandfather, he was the most feared of all the nightfuries for his incredible size and strength, every single nightfury looked up to him, they all said it was impossible to penetrate his incredibly tough scales. Toothless was next in line for the leadership and so he was respected very well, so was Hiccup.

They were all in their human/nightfury hybrid forms, they only turned full nightfury if they had to. "So? what you guys wanna do?" asked Koda, she was currently lying on her back on the grass soaking up the moonlight. Shade was sitting with his legs crossed on a rock and Hiccup was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms were supporting his upper body, his head was bent back and his eyes were closed. "Hmm?" said Hiccup, he opened one eye and looked at her. Shade then got off the rock and said "you guys have fun, but I have to go home now, my dad said I have to go on a hunting trip with him tomorrow so I need a slightly early night." Koda and Hiccup gave half hearted waves and Shade took off. Koda suddenly sat up and crossed her legs, "you know what I was thinking?" she said. Hiccup sat up, "what?" he asked. Koda looked at him, "we should have a club nickname, you know, you me and shade." Hiccup thought it sounded like a good idea and nodded. "I was thinking something like Dark Angels" she continued, "you know because we're kinda like angles, except we have black dragon wings and tails". Hiccup considered it for a while, "that's a great name" he said with a smile. Koda nodded, "we'll tell Shade after he comes back from his hunting trip". Hiccup nodded again and looked at the full moon.

After a while Koda stood up, "I need to stretch my wings" she said, emphasising her point by shaking her wings a little. Hiccup realised his wings were feeling pretty cramped as well. "I'm going for a fly, wanna come?" asked Koda. "Yeah" said Hiccup, he stood up and they took off into the star filled sky.

**So there you have it, chapter 3 over, and I think it went very well, even though those descriptions took FOREVER. So tell me what you guys thought of Shade and Koda in some reviews and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, I'm back, thnx for all the nice reviews. I don't own many of the characters. Enjoy the chapter.**

Hiccup and Koda flew over the ocean, it was beautiful. Hiccup thought it was really cool because he had the starry sky above him, and the water reflected the sky, so it looked like he was flying between two skies. Koda flew down towards the water and ran her fingertips through it, her claws cut through the water, she then pulled back up and flew next to Hiccup. Every single Nightfury knew that out of all them, Koda was the best flyer. The best part, was that she never bragged about it, but she pulled stunts in the sky though because it was fun.

She flew in a few loop le loops and spun round. She did it behind Hiccup though so it wouldn't seem like she was showing off. Hiccup was flying when he looked to his right and saw Koda was flying on her back with her hands behind her head. Hiccup doubled over, he then recovered "how are you doing that?" he asked. Koda shrugged and flipped back round so she was flying on her front. Hiccup laughed a little and closed his eyes and concentrated on how much he loved flying. "Hey, what's that?" asked Koda, Hiccup opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. "Well, what is it, or do you not know?" she asked him. Hiccup stopped flying forward and just kinda hovered, Koda stopped as well with confusion written on her face. "Yes, I know what that is" he said. Koda perked up "ooooo, what is it?" Hiccup closed his eyes and responded with two words "Its Berk."

* * *

**I was going to stop here but the chap would have been too short, and I got a review asking for longer chapters, so I guess your all happy that I have to continue. 'x)**

* * *

Koda looked at Hiccup, "can we go there?" she asked. Hiccup looked at her horrified, "I.. I don't want to" he said. Koda shrugged "suit yourself." She then used her incredible speed and flew away towards Berk. Hiccup looked back behind him, then towards Berk, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair way more fiercely then he should've. He then flew off towards Berk shouting "HEY, WAIT UP!"

They flew over the forest, "wow, that's a lo-o-o-o-o-t of woodland" she said, drawing out the 'o' in lot. Hiccup nodded, when he was little the woods were his sanctuary, the only problem was he was never really allowed in there very much. Suddenly they passed over a moonlit cove, Koda flew down to land, Hiccup gave another sigh and followed her down.

When they landed, they folded their wings and had a look around. It was a very pretty cove. "Nice place" said Koda as she looked around. She then sat down on the ground for a rest, Hiccup sat down next to her, they looked at the moon, it would be dawn soon, Hiccup scratched his head and then put his hand back down next to him, however it landed on something soft. He looked down, his hand had landed on Koda's. He looked at her with a blush on his face, she also looked at him with a blush on her face, they both jumped up onto their feet stuttering apologies, after that there was an awkward silence "lets not speak of this again" said Koda. Hiccup nodded quickly, and sat back down on the grass again. Koda walked over to the lake and turned into her nightfury form. She came back later in her hybrid form with a fish in her arms. She sat on the grass and breathed blue and white fire on the fish.

You see, the nightfuries that were leaders of the tribe had white fire surrounded by purple. Normal nightfuries had white surrounded by red, and special nightfuries had white surrounded by neon/electric blue.

Once the fish was nice and cooked, she pulled it apart with her claws and began to eat, she handed half to Hiccup. Once they had finished Koda asked if Hiccup wanted to play tennis with her. He gladly accepted the offer, happy that all the previous weirdness was over. He went and stood pretty far away from her, "READY?!" she yelled, Hiccup waved his arms and nodded. Koda made a plasma blast and hit it with her tail, Hiccup watched as it sailed towards him, he got ready and hit it back with his tail. This carried on for a few minuets before disaster struck.

Koda hit the plasma blast with her tail and Hiccup was about to hit it back when he heard a noise, he turned his head, and then he heard "LOOK OUT!" He snapped his head round but was too late. The blast had slowly been gaining energy as it was hit back and forth, getting stronger and faster, now, it had just hit him in the chest, he flew back and hit the ground, he blacked out.

* * *

When Hiccup woke up he saw he was in a cave, he saw he had bandages made of leaves and vines round his chest, and he felt considerably better, nightfuries have amazing healing powers, so even though he was only 3 quarters nightfury, he still had amazing healing. He sat up and slowly peeled the makeshift bandages off his chest. His claws cut through the vines easily. The next thing he realised was that Koda was sitting/leaning against the wall asleep. He got up and tried not to wake Koda, he walked to the entrance of the cave, it seemed to be in one of the cove walls.

He spread his wings and flew out, his wings felt REALLY cramped, they got like that sometimes. He found himself flying towards the village, just to check on how everyone was getting on. He landed on the blacksmith's roof, he hid in the chimney, his head poking out, from here he could see everything. The first thing he saw was the Vikings going about their normal business. The next thing he saw was the teens, Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked relatively the same except they had longer hair and were taller, then there was Fishlegs, he looked larger... nothing else. Snotlout looked bigger, his hair was longer, and he was slightly taller. Then he saw... Astrid, he immediately noticed how much she had grown, she was also so much more beautiful, she had styled her hair differently and she had a new skirt, it was red with mini skulls on. But for some reason he didn't feel as attracted to her as he did before he was taken away. Must be because he was part nightfury and she was human.

He then saw Gobber leaving the forge/blacksmith, Fishlegs went in. Hiccup then saw a little girl with plaited hair pointing at his head, he got so surprised that he lost his footing and slipped down the chimney. He landed in a big pile of soot and dust, his back hurt, but he could feel it getting better already. He coughed and waved his hand to waft the smoke away. When the smoke cleared, he found himself looking at a very, VERY surprised Fishlegs. He was just standing there with his mouth open and in his arms a bound book. Hiccup stood up and tried to hide his wings and tail but Fishlegs had already seen them, Hiccup knew he had to act fast, so he ran with inhuman speed towards Fishlegs and grabbed him back the back of the tunic before flying out the forge door and towards the cove.

* * *

When he arrived, he dropped Fishlegs next to a rock and lay on the ground panting. That boy was heavy. He was expecting Fishlegs to run away but he was surprised when he saw Fishlegs's upside down face. Hiccup sat up and said "You're pretty calm" Fishlegs nodded and watched as Hiccup stood up. "why did you bring me here... person?" asked Fishlegs. "Ok, 1st of all, I brought you here in case you freaked out and alerted the whole village I was there, 2nd of all, my name is not person, its Hiccup." No sooner had he said his name he slapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. Fishlegs stared at him with his eyes wide. Now that Fishlegs had got a look at him, he had noticed how much the creature looked like Hiccup, he had the same stature and practically the same clothes, his eyes were the same colour as well, except they had rounded diamond pupils, his hair was also similar except maybe a shade darker. And almost the same voice... almost, it had gotten a bit deeper and less nasally.

"Hiccup? You realise I've got to tell the village about this don't you?" asked Fishlegs. The reaction was immediate, Hiccups neck snapped up and he whipped round and shouted "NO!"

Fishlegs reeled back, surprised at the power in Hiccup's voice, he then asked a question, "are there any more of you..?" Hiccup answered, "Hybrids, and no, no there are absolutely no more of me, what so ever!"

"HICCUP!" Shouted Koda as she flew over their heads, she landed "I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Hiccup sighed and gave a facepalm.

**Thnx for reading hope u enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, I own nothing much, thnx for the reviews, enjoy. :)**

Hiccup made a point of dragging his hand down his face slowly. "Koda" he said. Koda stopped yelling at him for running away and turned to Fishlegs. "Oh," she said. Fishlegs had a betrayed expression on his face. "You said there weren't anymore of you hybrids." said Fishlegs. Koda turned to him "who the hell are you?!" she snapped. Fishlegs was taken aback by her forwardness and brashness. "Im Fishlegs" he said after a bit of hesitation. Koda seemed satisfied, she stuck her clawed hand out "I'm Koda" she said, her attitude changing from impatient and annoyed to happy and friendly in a matter of seconds. "I really should tell the village about you guys" said Fishlegs nervously. Koda and Hiccup turned to him in shock, "Please don't" said Koda. "We'll do anything." said Hiccup, faking desperation.

Fishlegs crossed his arms smugly, "really, anything?" he said. Koda smacked Hiccup on the back of the head with her tail. "way ta go genius" she said and crossed her arms in annoyance. Hiccup shrugged and whispered "what was I supposed to say?" Koda facepalmed, "I dunno, like, don't tell anyone or I will kill you in your sleep," she offered with a sinister smile. Hiccup looked a her and gave a small laugh because he knew she was joking - well, he hoped she was. Koda's face then lit up, she turned to the now trembling Fishlegs, "tell, you what, if you don't tell anyone that we are nightfury hybrids, or reveal where we are, then we will let you ask us any question you want and we will answer it, but you are NOT allowed to tell or write down anything we tell you, deal?" she proposed. Fishlegs thought about it before he nodded. "But you have to answer ALL my questions truthfully, got it?" he said. Koda gave a smile and nodded, only Hiccup saw her crossed fingers behind her back.

"Great so, are there any more of you hybrids?" asked Fishlegs. Koda nodded. "How many," he asked. Hiccup put one finger up. "Can I touch your wings?" he asked quietly. Koda whirled round surprised "what!?" she yelled. Fishlegs held his arms out, "I was just curious," he said. Hiccup sighed and stretched out his wing so Fishlegs could have a look, you could hear him murmuring as he ran his hands over the wings and squinted at it. "Hmm, scaly, strong, nimble, built for speed." Mumbled Fishlegs. He then looked very closely at Hiccups wing. "Hey, Hiccup? You do realise that your scales are a dark emerald green right?" asked Fishlegs excitedly. Hiccup pulled his wing back "Yeah" he said. Koda walked up, the dusk light was showing that her scales were dark/deep purple. Koda caught him going to touch her tail so she flicked it out the way and glared at him with her white eyes.

"Fishlegs, the sun is going down, don't you think you should be getting back?" asked Hiccup. Fishlegs looked up, "oh yeah" he said sadly, "Can you find your way back all by yourself?" asked Koda. Fishlegs nodded and started leaving the cove, but before he actually left, he turned and said, "do you guys want me to bring you some fish?" Hiccup was about to say no but Koda beat him to it and shouted "YES!" Fishlegs waved back at them and left the cove. "Ya think we can trust him?" asked Koda. Hiccup looked at her sadly, "we have no choice but to trust him" he said with a sigh. Koda looked at him funny. "Why are you looking at me?" asked Hiccup. "You sigh a lot," she said, and with that, flew up to the cave in the side of the cove wall. Hiccup took off and followed her as he ran a hand through his hair, _I don't sigh THAT much, do I?_

* * *

AT THE VILLAGE

Fishlegs made it back huffing and panting, just as the teens were leaving the academy. "Hey Fishlegs, there you are! Where have you been?" asked Snotlout. "No where" he said a little to quickly. The teens shrugged it off, but Astrid, looked at him strangely before going back to picking the dirt off her axe.

Later that night, Fishlegs lay in bed excited for his day tomorrow. He couldn't believe Hiccup was still alive, and part nightfury. And he was going to get a chance to study them! He was brimming with excitement, but was also weighted down by the huge secret he had to keep. _Oh well, i'll find a way to make sure NOBODY knows about them but me. _He then fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**There we go, review, thnx for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I NEED HELP, I'M ON THE VERGE OF INSANITY! I HAD THE WHOLE OF CHAPTER 6 ALL DONE AND IT WAS OVER 1500 WORDS, AND THEN I SAVED IT AND IT ONLY SAVED ABOUT 9 WORDS! **

**I NEED HELP SOOO BAD! DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS! :'(**

**Darkwolfpup22**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thnx for waiting. But from now on I wont be using line breaks. Bold is dragon speech.**

Toothless walked to his cave in the mountain. His mind was clouded with worry and his head was down. When he got inside the cave he went over to his rock slab and lay down. He could see Raven pacing backwards and forwards and shooting plasma blasts at the wall. **Raven calm down **he said quietly. He instantly regretted it when she whirled around and began yelling **CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY BABY IS MISSING! **she shouted at him. Toothless got up off the slab and walked over to her. He licked her cheek and that seemed to calm down a little.

They then heard a scratching noise coming from outside the wall of their cave, Toothless walked over to it and saw that it was Koda's mum. She was a gorgeous nightfury, sleek, slender, confident, lively, proud, funny, kind, beautiful and charming. Everything a nightfury wanted to be. He scales were a dark yet obvious purple and her eyes were an amazing turquoise. **Hi aurora, what brings you here? **He asked her. Aurora turned to him, there was some obvious differences about her, instead of being lively, she looked broken. Instead of holding herself proudly, she was slumped over. ETC. **Do you know where Koda is? **she asked. Toothless looked at her **no sorry, but I presume that she is wherever Hiccup is, **he said. Aurora turned to him **well, I'm sorry for wasting your time. **And with that she walked away. Toothless went back inside his cave and lay down on the floor.

There was then a smaller scratching noise from outside. Toothless got up and went to get it again. He poked his head out and saw the messenger of nightfury mountain: Itch - the black terrible terror. **What are you doing here Itch? **he asked with his head cocked to the side. **The leader wishes to speak with you. He requests your presence immediately.** And with that, he scuttled off. Toothless was confused, what did the most high ruler and most feared of the nightfuries want to see him for? He once again went back into the cave and talked to his mate. **Raven, my father wishes to see us.**

Pov switch.

Fishlegs walked into the cove panting and carrying a big basket of fish. He walked for a little while and then saw Koda and Hiccup lying on the grass with their wings spread out and their tailfins fanning themselves. Fishlegs sighed, he wished he could be like that, carefree, and not to mention being able to fly. He walked over to them. Koda sat up and gave a happy grin. "Food" she said to Hiccup before getting up and jogging over to Fishlegs. She grabbed the basket and ran back over to Hiccup, they then began picking out fish and blowing fire on them. Fishlegs reeled back surprised, they didn't say they could breath fire! He walked up to them and sat down. "Hey Fishlegs, what do you want?" asked Hiccup. Fishlegs looked at them, "I have more questions for you." he said.

Koda licked her claws, "like what?" she asked. Fishlegs twiddled his thumbs, "well... um... did you ever think about the village hiccup?" he asked. Hiccup looked up and a mixture of emotions crossed his eyes: anger, sadness, thoughtfulness, confusion and hurt. "Sometimes" he finally said. Koda looked at him with sorry white eyes, she then took the now - half full basket, and put it behind a few boulders.

Fishlegs then stood up, "can I have a ride?" he asked. Koda turned to him, "what do you mean?" she asked. Fishlegs looked at the floor. "I mean it was amazing when you carried me here, but I have always wanted to fly on a dragon's back." he said. Koda flicked her tail, "sorry, but we don't let anyone ride us" she said sternly. Fishlegs's face dropped but he nodded anyway. Hiccup then squinted at the sky, "Whats that?" he asked and pointed. Koda and Fishlegs looked up, there seemed to be some sort of dragon falling from the sky. Koda turned into her nightfury form and Fishlegs gasped. She then flew up and with some difficultly managed to grab the dragon and lower it safely to the ground. However, what it was shocked them... it was a... white nightfury?

The dragon was slender and its white scales almost glowed it also had a necklace with a rather large ruby at the end, it looked like a female, it then stood up and opened it's eyes to reveal the most amazing blood/ruby red ever. It stood up on four shaky feet and looked at Hiccup and Koda, its red eyes opened in shock, with out words it transformed into a half nightfury hybrid. She had light blonde hair which she wore down, a light grey long sleeved tunic with a dark grey fluffy collar. Dark grey trousers with white boots, and had white wings and a white tail which ended with two tailfins.

Koda, Hiccup and Fishlegs all reeled back, Koda and Fishlegs knew this girl, she used to be their friend till she went missing. She was an extremely rare albino, she looked up, "Hiccup, Koda?" she asked. They nodded, "What are you doing here Mystery?"

POV switch

Toothless scraped his claws on the outside of the leader's cave. The slate that stood in front of the entrance to the cave. The slate was pushed away by Itch and Toothless and Raven entered, **Father, we are here, **said Toothless as he and Raven ducked into a low bow. The leader was Deathlight, he was twice the size of Toothless, his scales were an extremely dark grey with age, and his acid green orbs seemed to stare right into your soul, he had two fangs which was very unusual for a nightfury and around his left eye was a ring of light grey. **Rise my children **he said, his voice radiated sheer power. **What did you wish to see us for father? **asked Raven, Deathlight bowed his head, **It concerns your son, my grandson. **

Raven and Toothless gasped, **do you know where he is? **asked Raven hopefully. Deathlight nodded his head and Raven and Toothless's eyes lit up, however, their happiness didn't last long. Deathlight looked at them **he is on Berk.**

**What! Why, why would he go back? How do you know this? **asked Raven rapidly. Itch came forward, **I saw Hiccup and Koda go off flying so I followed them, when they saw Berk, Koda flew off and Hiccup followed. I then came back here, I'm very sorry,**explained Itch. Raven looked horrified, but Toothless looked up, **What should we do father? **he asked. Deathlight held himself up and said in a voice as cold as ice: **if they do not return in one week, we go to war.**

v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/

**Well there we go, thnx for all the reviews that helped my rewrite this. Tell me what you think of Mystery. Remember to review, byyyyyee 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. sorry but I have massive WRITERS BLOCK! And cant write anything right now.. im sorry**


End file.
